bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Averian (Battle Doll)
This entity was a male Battle Doll and the first such construct encountered by Kenji Hiroshi and Van Satonaka, during their respective travels around the . He addressed himself as Averian (平均者) but this was, in fact, the name of his creator. He possessed the powers of an and Fōrun-juu. Kenji later theorized that this Battle Doll was defective and that he thought he actually was Averian. He was later integrated into the Battle Doll who fought under Averian's name in the First Spiritual War. Appearance Averian was a tall man with long black-coloured eyes and yellow eyes. He often wore casual clothing befitting a denizen of the which consisted of black jacket, a white shirt underneath, black jeans, and steel-capped boots.Desperate Stand: Averian Appears! Personality Averian demonstrated little of his creator's personality, and was later thought to have been defective. He was maniacal, psychotic and an utter tyrant. He derived pleasure through death and destruction and claimed multiple times that he wished to kill Kenji and Van in order for them to become a part of him and his power, though Van inferred in reply that Averian had little personality himself. Van claimed that their combined personality would probably prove too much for Averian. History Synopsis :Main article -- Bleach (Kenji Hiroshi). Part I Establishing an Order arc *Desperate Stand: Averian Appears! Powers and Abilities : Averian possessed spiritual power that was easily beyond that of a standard Captain-class combatant. His power exceeded Kenji and Van whilst the two men used their Hollow-enhanced Quincy: Kampfstil and Rin'ne respectively.First Spiritual War#Battle Beyond all Limits! Kenji & Van Join Forces Zanjutsu Mastery: Averian was capable of not only cutting through Van's Shōsho but piercing Kenji's Blut Vene on multiple occasions using only his sealed Zanpakutō. He was also capable of pushing both men onto the defensive for the majority of their battle. : Averian demonstrated tremendous power and skill whilst using the Cero, often attempting it at point-blank range to maximize its lethality. Enhanced Speed: Although he was not shown using Averian was nevertheless capable of reacting to Kenji's quickly enough to block it. : Averian's Hierro was powerful enough to resist the effects of high-levelled Kidō and Van's myriad crystal constructs. It took the combined efforts of Kenji and Van, at full power in their Hollow-enhanced Quincy: Kampfstil and Rin'ne respectively, just to pierce his skin. Devourer of Souls (霊食い, Reikui; Literally meaning "Soul-Food): During his battle with Kenji and Van, Averian remarked that he would enjoy assimilating the two into his own being, but it is unknown if this Battle Doll possessed the same power as his creator or was merely bluffing. Kenji later theorized that this Battle Doll thought he actually was Averian, possibly hinting that he did not possess the absorption ability his creator was feared for. : Averian demonstrated use of the Garganta after fleeing Kenji and Van following the intervention of Anna Satonaka and Kazuma Nishiki. Zanpakutō Averian's Zanpakutō took the form of a . *'First Transformation:' Averian demonstrated the ability to assume a bestial animal-like form that increased his size considerably whilst equipping him with a summarily sized single tail, with various black markings spread along the entirety of his body. This ability stemmed from his Fōrun-juu powers and further enhanced Averian's strength, to the point a casual swipe of his tail bloodied Kenji's nose under his Hollow mask. :*'Enhanced Cero:' Averian demonstrated a Cero that was much larger than his standard. Its power was sufficient to extensively wound Van and would have killed Kenji without the latter's barrier; Kenji was earlier fit to emerge from his stand Cero with only minor-to-middling wounds, showcasing the surge in power. :*'Enhanced Durability:' Averian was capable of not only resisting a fully-powered without visible injury but shattered the spell soon after it surrounded him. *'Second Transformation:' Averian was able to assume another animal-like transformation during his battle with Kenji and Van that was vaguely octopus-like in appearance, with eight arms and a bull-like head complete with two forward-mounted horns. Much of this forms powers went unseen, though he utilized it an attempt to finish Kenji and Van off, suggesting it is stronger than his prior transformation. In terms of size it was even larger than his previous transformation. :*'Weakness:' Although powerful enough to resist the attacks of both Kenji and Van using their Hollow powers and released forms respectively, this transformation carried with it a heightened vulnerability to lightning and electricity. Anna Satonaka was fit to exploit this weakness using powers replicated from Kenji's own Zanpakutō, holding him in-place. Behind the Scenes *This is not the same Battle Doll killed by Kusaka at the conclusion of the First Spiritual War. He is also not the same entity encountered by Kusaka during Birthplace of a Legend (this was the real Averian himself). References & notes Category:Arrancar Category:Fōrun-juu Category:Male Category:Characters